Story Binder Final Fantasy
by FierChild
Summary: AU A fleeing prince, a up and coming knight, a sweet but mysterious princess, and a good-hearted thief. Gotta love the drama. Next, we have a beautiful race that lost their path and one antisocial child to return it.
1. Treasure Key

Story Binder - Final Fantasy

My story binders will contain story ideas that are not complete. I am working on these stories and will try to work a little every day on each one. Maybe I'll be more active this way. Enjoy.

Many thousands of years ago, there stood a prosperous kingdom that all wanted a chance to make a home. It was a paradise beyond any other. The rulers were strong and able as they led their people through many a harsh times.

But alas, this peace could not last forever. A man in black both in clothing as in heart, entered into this land of beauty. He walked through the land, spreading his darkness like a plague, felling generosity and kindness in his wake. Through his treacherous black arts, he acquired an army of vast proportions and led them to the castle gates. The king and his queen stood waiting for him.

What happened next was known by none but the small child that fled the castle proper. His wild blonde hair and blues eyes marked him as the crown prince of the land. In his mind echoed the final words his mother told him.

"Find the key and open the treasure. This treasure will bring to you the knowledge you will need to bring back what will be lost this day."

The fleeing prince absconded into darkness amongst the fading screams of his forsaken people.


	2. Cetra's Guardian

Cetra's Guardian

My story binders will contain story ideas that are not complete. I am working on these stories and will try to work a little every day on each one. Maybe I'll be more active this way. Enjoy. Sorry about the length (or lack there of), but these chapters are separate stories that will be worked on as the days go by. Currently I am more in a FFVII mode than the others, so I will be working more on these two stories.

This idea came from watching Last Order Anime about 15 times.

Been on the run for one day. Skirting the base of mt. Nibel.

Dimly-lit forest littered with tree roots. Zack has Cloud's right arm over his shoulder, and is pulling Cloud along. Cloud is managing to move forward, but soon slips as exhaustion takes hold. Zack stops to shift Cloud back onto his shoulder. "Whoops." he said, tiredness clear.

He smiles at his friend expression tinged with sadness. "My bad." He pulls Cloud up a bit more. "I want to let you rest, but it seems like we don't have time for that." He continues trudging down the path before him, listening to the sound of the soldiers behind him. He listened as two solders took to the trees, and the third came up from behind. He grabbed his sword as the two from the trees came down on him sword first. Whipping the blade in an outward arc, he sent the two solders flying into the trees they left. Their swords hit the ground, dropped from stunned grips. He completed a spin to put Cloud down, then let the heavy blade sink into the dirt. The remaining soldier flinched before launching his attack. Zack shifted his grip and pulled the Buster sword through the ground sending debris and the soldier flying.

He waited a few moments for any movement, than went back to Cloud. "Like an average soldier can take me on." He said placidly, pulling Cloud back up. He looped the man's arm around his neck. "Right." There was silence as Zack watched his limp friend, almost hoping for a response.

A loud male voice erupted from behind them. "There they are!"

Zack turned his head back with a disgusted sound. "What a bunch of persistent guys." He pulled Cloud forward continuing. He went faster when they pulled out the guns. "Like it'll hit me." He said to Cloud over the sounds of bullet pinging off the Buster Sword on his back. He noticed cliffs ahead and picked up his speed. The bullets might not hit him, but Cloud wasn't doing any dodging.

That and a flight sounded like fun. He lept over the edge.

After a jaring landing, Zack slipped into the underbrush. He grinned as the sounds frustration reached his ears. Then the bullets came flying. "Whoops." he said, as he hoisted Cloud and ran through the foilage. When the sounds had faded somewhat, he stopped and glanced back. Sighing, he pulled Cloud up securely and continued on. "We were lucky, Cloud." He told his companion lightly. "Our landing wouldn't have been as nice if the plants hadn't been as thick around the base." His smile dropped. "Kinda strange, but not gonna argue." He finished with a grin.


End file.
